


How Wrong You Were

by CourtneyAndy86



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky needs a hug, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAndy86/pseuds/CourtneyAndy86
Summary: Steve wrote Bucky a poem & Bucky answers back in his Bucky like way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myheroin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroin/gifts).



> A shout out to all the gals that participated in the event & thanking angelycdevil for proofreading skills.
> 
> *peeks out* please go easy on me. It’s the first thing I’ve ever written for someone else to see. And sure, it's not sexy times, I’m not there yet, but I did put a little pining and love in it. Hopefully you enjoy. *goes back to hiding*

The shield is not enough for you.  
I’d hope I would be, but I was wrong. all these girls, tripping over their skirts  
their hair so beautiful, so long,  
trying to be just a step closer to you, and they will. this pain in my heart, it hurts.

Something the serum could have never fixed,  
my love for you being just as strong as before.  
I’m the one obsessed, mesmerized!  
But this is all for the boy from Brooklyn who took care of me,  
helped me when I was sick. Loved me back.  
Just not in the way I’d hoped, silently begged for.

But then you say these things,  
that gets my heart pounding, hoping.  
“I’m with you til the end of the line.” “You get to keep the suit, right?”  
A smile to make my heart soar, gain wings. But it's just teasing, being playful,  
it doesn’t mean anything I thought it had,  
just that I’m the only one who has it so bad.

Then that day came, that horrible, dreadful fall from the train.  
I couldn’t save you, couldn’t catch you, I saved you once before, but this time, I failed you.

This is the moment, I still fear, dream about, that burden I still bear.  
I could've saved you, or gone back,  
back to where you fell, and saved you one more time. But it was HYDRA that got there first,  
did what I failed to do. They saved your life,  
made you their fist. Ended what made you...you.

I will fix this, I will make things right.  
You will remember me, us, and our whole life.  
I’m going to rescue you, make the wrong I did, right.  
Save you, like you saved me, from every sickness, every bully, every fight.  
   

Hopefully this will show you,  
Just what you mean to me, And always have.  
I love you, jerk.  
You're it for me.

* * *

Steven Grant Rogers, you ridiculous human being!  
How could you think, you were never enough for me?  
You knew back then, we both had a part to play.  
Things were different than they are today.

We could’ve never shown our love for each other in any normal way.  
I took care of you when you were sick,  
I made sure you weren’t killed with your many stupid ideas.

  
This was me showing my love, how could you have doubted that?  
You were wrong about many things, where should I even start?  
Your love for me, is it not returned?

  
I loved you from the moment I met your stubborn sorry ass on the playground.  
When I saved you from yet another bully. When I took the blame for starting the fight.  
Those girls? They were nothing! Not like you were to me.  
And did you keep the suit? Guess I found out on that carrier, didn’t I?

And back to you not saving me. Okay, look, I can't do this poetry crap like you can so listen. You were only human.

Okay, so there's the serum, but let’s not harp on the past. You saved me that day on the carrier. You are the man I always knew would come for me. When I was under cryo, I only ever saw your face. Blonde hair, blue eyes, that little guy from Brooklyn or the big guy from the bridge. You were there. Always in my mind. Hydra never could've taken you from me. They may have pushed you from my mind, but I always brought you back.

I notice how you save me every day, and how you take care of the others. Shield, no shield, just being who you are, you show you love us. And hopefully I can show you and never leave you wondering how I feel, or if how you feel is returned. Because trust me, punk, it is 100% returned. You’re it for me as well. I can’t believe you ever doubted that. I mean I know with my brainwashing and trying to kill you mission thing, there was room for questioning, but I’ve always been here, under all of it, I’m still that kid from Brooklyn that loves to dance, laugh, lead, and most of all, be right there with you to the end of the line. Now hopefully you find this note, and after everyone else is asleep, put the suit on. I have plans to show you, just how much you really mean to me.

  
Love,  
Your Bucky.


End file.
